I should read more often
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: Sesshomaru discovers the joy of fanfictions. One-shot.


Sesshomaru came home early that day. He was tired after a long day in his office, which made the top magazine in the country, he was very proud to say. Sesshomaru had some of the best writers, editors, and journalists working under his thumb. They all groveled when he was angry (which was frequent), gave him whatever he wanted. Sesshomaru was one of the richest men in the world. Not just because he was owner of the _Yokai_ magazine but because he was smart. Sesshomaru could predict the rise and fall of stock and gambled smart. His amazing 2.5 million dollar mansion proved that he was rich and he only raked more in every day.

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear his mate home- or wife as she called it, since she was human and sometimes said that the word 'mate' sounded like they were dogs fucking in the backyard (which sometimes they did, but that wasn't the point). He could hear her snickering upstairs. He slowly made his way upstairs. _What is so funny and why is she home so early?_ She usually didn't get home until six and it was only four thirty.

"Darling?" he asked as he walked down the hall of their mansion. She let out a huge laugh, the one that she only used for his most hilarious jokes. Yes, the daiyokai made jokes…but only on occasion and only for her.

He opened the ornamentally carved cherry wood door to their master sweet to see his mate laying on the bed, blackberry in hand. Her brown eyes scanned over something on the screen and she let out a snicker.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh, hello, Sesshomaru," she said without looking up.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked. He glanced over her shoulder. "Fan fictions again?"

"Yes, but Sesshomaru, they're about us," she said tilting her cheek up to accept the kiss he offered.

"Us, koi?" he repeated, undoing his tie and throwing it over a chair. His tux jacket quickly followed.

"Yes, us," she said. "And you really shouldn't throw your clothes everywhere; the maid gets annoyed."

"She shouldn't," he replied tossing his shirt with it. "I pay her to clean up after me."

"Which is a twenty-four hour job Sesshomaru," she said rolling on her back and holding the phone above her.

"Hn," He grumbled. Kagome was one of the few woman he could be in a room with half naked and she didn't pant. Though, being half naked with another woman was something that didn't happen anymore.

Kagome laughed out loud again.

"What is so funny, miko?" he asked finally.

"Sesshomaru you really do need to read some of these," she said grinning at him. She hit the back button, scrolled down and around before clicking on one with a victorious 'ahah!' "Here," she said handing it to him.

" ' The very fuckable Lord?' " Sesshomaru asked raising an eye brow. "What is this?"

"Some fans find you…." She pondered for amount. "I really don't think there's any polite or subtle way to say fucking sexy, Sesshomaru."

He shrugged vainly before continuing to read. His eyes quickly went from bored to a little concern to a horror.

"Sesshomaru, you can't possibly be to the worst part yet," she said. "Or is it the best part...?"

" ' Sesshomaru licked her dripping pussy with a long sensual tongue'," he read out loud. " ' " I'm going to fuck you until the morning hours, miko. By then you won't be able to imagine yourself with another male." ' What is this, Kagome?" He yelled horrified.

"It's called smut, Sesshomaru," she said. "And, to be quite frank, it's what you do every night."

"I can guarantee, Kagome, I've never said 'take this demon cock, bitch'," he said.

"Yes, you have," she said.

"That one night!" he said throwing his hands in the air. "I was drunk!"

"You were horny!" she yelled back.

"It was our honeymoon, I had eight shots of vodka, and we were in Fiji!" he said. "Play the role." He turned away from her fuming.

"Sesshomaru," she said slowly.

"What?" He growled.

"I think you should play the role now," she said huskily. Sesshomaru turned around to see that in the short amount of time he'd had his back turned she'd stripped down to a lacey bra and thong.

Sesshomaru instantly felt himself grow hard. Kagome sauntered over and ran a manicured finger across his chest. "You know, Sesshomaru, reading about you fucking me until 'the morning hours,' really turns me on."

He pulled her close, pressing the bulge in his suit pants against her upper thigh. "Thinking of fucking you until you will no longer be able to 'imagine yourself with another man' turns me on."

"I haven't thought of another man since I saw you the first time, Sess," she said tracing the magenta stripes on his hips. "But you're welcome to drive that point home."

"Can I drive something else home?" He asked grinding into her.

"Be my guest," she growled.

Sesshomaru threw her onto the bed; not tossed, _threw_, her onto the king sized bed. She bounced once and the demon lord was already on top of her, growling in her ear. Like the Sesshomaru in the story he'd just read, he ripped her thong and bra apart with a single long nail. Kagome didn't even bother to pout, figuring if Sesshomaru was going by the plot, they'd be ruined anyway.

Sesshomaru quickly worked his way down her body to her fold, running his tongue along her thigh. She moaned apprehensively and rolled her hips. He chucked a little and flicked his tongue over her clit. She jerked a little and moaned. He rolled it around with his tongue, nibbling a little, sending her into a frenzy. He poked his tongue in her hole, tasting her, just in time to be rewarded as she went over the edge. She moaned loudly with her first orgasm.

"My turn," she said. She went down on him, taking the whole thing in her mouth like a trooper. No teasing for Kagome, just straight to the point. Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her hair by handfuls to make her deep throat him. Her tongue swirled around the head, licking up pre-cum. Sesshomaru grunted, thrusting into her mouth. His eyes rolled back as he cam, squirting into her mouth. She pulled away as the last dripped from his cock.

She climbed on him, rubbing his dick across her pussy. Sesshomaru didn't feel like messing around though. He slid her on with one thrust. Kagome's head rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent moan.

Sesshomaru used his hands to force her hips into moving. He quickly rolled her under him and went full speed, thrusting and driving into her. Kagome moaned with every thrust. She hit her orgasm hard, screaming his name.

Sesshomaru flipped her over and pulled her up to hands and knees before going in again. He pounded against her, raking nails along her shoulder blades.

"Take that demon cock, bitch!" he yelled at her.

"Fuck me, Sesshomaru. Fuck me harder!"

Sesshomaru cam when she did, silky walls clamping around his member. He squirted into her, growling and seeing stars. Kagome collapsed, panting hard. Sesshomaru lay down next to her.

Kagome rolled over, grinning at him.

" 'Take that demon cock' huh?"


End file.
